Double Date
by shortie990
Summary: Set in present time. What happens when Jason's night in with Sam turns into a double date with Spinelli and Maxie. One shot.


Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters!

Do not own either The Wizard of Oz or Gone With The Wind.

Set in present time; Jason and Sam double date with Spinelli and Maxie.

This is just a short one shot that I thought of well watching the movie; The Wizard of Oz. (my favourite movie!)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

At a quarter to seven there was a knock at the penthouse door.

"ONE MINUTE!" yelled Jason from upstairs.

There was then another knock on the door.

"COMING!" cried Jason running down the stairs as he did up the fly to his pants. He was dressed in black dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt.

He leaped off the last step and rushed to the door; opening it in one fluid motion.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" greeted Jason back, his face breaking out into a smile. He then bent down and kissed Sam on the lips.

They had slowly began to re-build their relationship with each other; first starting off as just friends then moved towards a more romantic level. They were doing something that they had never really done before; dating, re-getting to know each other.

Sam and Jason had been dating now for about 3 to 4 months and everything seemed to be good. It seemed the more time they spent together the more they realized how much they missed each other when apart. It was Jason who had wanted to rebuild their relationship and try again. Sam at first had been unsure. She didn't see how they could work things out again especially with all the things that had happened between them in the past and how much they had hurt each other. She didn't see how they could repair the damage done. However with a little convincing from Jason and a long heated discussion about the past, Sam finally agreed to try, putting the past behind her. So now they were going strong, dating together.

"Don't you look nice," spoke Sam titling her head and smiling, admiring Jason's behind as he closed the door.

"You do too," he replied turning back towards her, his blue eyes contacting with her brown ones.

Jason wrapped his arms around Sam's petite frame and pulled her into a deep kiss.

They kissed in a deep passion until both of them were breathless.

"Just let me grab my coat, and then we can go, kay?" asked Jason letting go of her waist and moving towards the hall closet.

They had reservations at the Metro Court at eight.

"Um, there has been a change of plans," spoke Sam placing her bag on the chair, "I cancelled the reservations."

"Why?" he asked his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Cause I thought instead of going out for dinner like we always do, we could stay in," explained Sam slowly walking towards Jason.

"Stay In?"

"Yeah stay in," replied Sam raising her eyebrows and smiling seductively at Jason. "We could open a bottle of win and watch a movie…or something."

"Or something!" whispered as he reached out towards Sam and kissed her. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, deepening the kiss.

After a moment had passed, Jason's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Ignore it," mumble Sam running her hands down the front of his chest and kissing the curve of his neck.

A deep moan escaped from Jason's lips as he felt Sam's hands run over his pecks, teasing his nipples.

Jason in one fluid motion then swung his arms underneath Sam, picking her up.

Sam let out a squeal as she was lifted into the air. He then lowered his head, crashing his lips to hers.

With out breaking the kiss; Jason carried Sam up stairs.

* * *

After making love together; Jason and Sam came back down stairs to watch a movie. Both of them had changed from their dress up clothes to more causal clothing. Jason in his usual dark jeans and t-shirt. Sam was in her "over night" clothes; a long sleeve T and black yoga pants.

"What movie are we going to watch?" asked Jason coming down the stairs. "I don't have any."

"I know," replied Sam who was searching through her bag. "I got it covered."

"Okay, I'm going to go get a beer," spoke Jason over his shoulder as he turned towards the kitchen.

"Jason WAIT!" cried out Sam, turning towards him. "Here!" she threw something at him.

"What's this?" he asked catching the object.

"It's microwave popcorn!"

"And what am I suppose to do with it?" he asked looking down at the package.

"Heat it up!"

Jason just rolled his eyes at this and turned on his heel once again in the direction of the kitchen.

Five minutes later; the apartment filled with the smell of popcorn as Jason entered back into the living room; holding a huge bowl of popcorn in one arm and two beers in the other.

"Here," he spoke placing the bowl onto the coffee table and handing Sam a beer as he took a seat beside her on the couch.

Jason then took a sip from the bottle before putting it on the coffee table and reached out towards the back of the couch, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around both of them.

Sam smiled up at Jason and kissed him softly on the lips before smuggling up to him.

Jason placed the popcorn bowl on his lab and placed an arm around Sam's body, resting his hand on her stomach.

"What movie are we even watching?" asked Jason.

"You'll see," replied Sam taking a handful of popcorn.

Jason looked towards the T.V. screen. Whatever movie they were watching, it was an old one, the picture was black and white.

"This isn't that Gone With The Wind flick again is it?" groaned Jason taking a sip of his beer.

"No it's not! But I thought you liked that movie, it's a classic," cried Sam looking up at Jason.

"I didn't mind it. It's just that every time we watched it, you cried!"

"Well don't worry, this movie isn't a sad one," she replied kissing Jason quickly on the cheek. "Now be quiet its starting." Sam then smuggled back up to Jason, leaning her head against his chest.

Jason let out a sigh, as he turned his attention back to the TV screen, where the head of the famous MGM lion appeared roaring.

"The Wizard of OZ? Really Sam?" groaned out Jason taking a swing of his beer. The last time he had watched this had been years ago on Halloween night with Carly and a 4 year old Michael. He remembered how Michael had been terrified of the Wicked Witch and the Tin Man. Carly and Jason had been forced to turn it off half way through, Michael had been so scared.

"What? What's wrong with The Wizard of OZ? It's one of my favourite movies," cried Sam.

"Nothing," replied Jason rubbing his hand over Sam's stomach, reassuring her it was fine.

"Good, because we are watching it!" she replied in a tone letting Jason know that there would be no more talking from this point on.

This made Jason smile. He loved how defensive Sam got.

Just as the twister hit the house, sending it into the air; the penthouse door opened and Spinelli and Maxie walked in.

"Now as I was telling you Maximista…" spoke Spinelli stopping mid sentence as he saw the dragger's of Stone Cold staring at him.

"I and the Maximista are so sorry Stone Cold and Fair Samantha on intruding on your date," apologized Spinelli quickly. "We will just be going up stairs now…" spoke Spinelli ushering Maxie up the stairs.

"Wait! Spinelli," called out Sam.

"Yes?" asked Spinelli his voice shaking a bit.

"Do you and Maxie want to join us?" she asked over at the young couple by the stairs ignoring Jason's death glare he was burning into her. There was no way he wanted his cuddle time with Sam to turn into a baby sitting session.

"Are you sure?" asked Spinelli looking from the back of Jason's head to Sam and back.

"Yes, I…We are sure! We would love you too!" spoke Sam warmly. " We are watching The Wizard of Oz!"

"Seriously? The Wizard of Oz is like one of my favourite movies!" cried Maxie, a smile forming on her face. "Me and Georgie watched this movie like 100 times together growing up."

Spinelli and Maxie had then taken a set on the small couch beside Jason and Sam.

"Oh boy," cried Spinelli grabbing the popcorn bowl from Jason's lap and placing it on his own.

All four of them then watched in silence as Dorothy arrived in Oz meeting Glinda the Good Witch of the North and the Munchkins.

As both Maxie and Spinelli broke into song, off key, singing along to Ding Dong the Witch is Dead; Sam looked up to Jason who had just gulped down the remainder of his beer.

"Jase," she whispered reaching out to stroke his face.

"I am going to get another beer," he mumbled ignoring Sam's glance on him as he stood up and stormed off to the kitchen. He was clearly upset at Spinelli and Maxie crashing their movie night. And was even madder at Sam for allowing them too.

Sam watched as Jason left disappearing into the kitchen. She could tell that he was upset with her for letting Spinelli and Maxie join them. She didn't think that Jason would have such a big deal about it. Sure it was their date and all but the more the merry…right?

A deep sigh escaped from Sam's lips as she turned her attention back to the movie, she knew she should go after Jason and explain but however she knew that he needed to cool off and be by himself for a while.

She tired to concentrate on the movie; which the Wicked Witch of the West had just arrived to find Dorothy wearing her sister's ruby slippers; trying not to think about Jason.

But she found it hard not too.

Sure at the beginning of their relationship their had been a lot of rough patches that needed ironing out but over the last few months things had changed and were like old times almost. Jason and Sam were talking more openly about their feeling and emotions, not keeping anything inside. They were being honest with each other. They tried to avoid fights and bringing up the past as best as they could. But sometimes they just got heated up in the moment. Sam was hoping that Jason would come back soon or if she did have to go back into the kitchen to get him; that it wouldn't turn into one of those moments.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jason grabbed another beer, popping it open and taking a long drag from it as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He hadn't met to get so mad but he couldn't help it. He had been looking forward to spending a little alone time curled up on the couch with Sam. Something they hadn't done in ages really. He saw Spinelli everyday and night and didn't want to spend that little time he had with his girlfriend with his young roommate. Besides Maxie just annoyed the hell out of him sometimes.

As he swallowed the remainder of his beer he could hear Spinelli and Maxie starting singing once again off key the song Follow The Yellow Brick Road. He knew he should go back out there instead of skulking in the kitchen. Jason knew that Sam was probably upset with him for leaving like that. She was probably blaming herself he sensed. Jason knew that Sam had meant well by inviting Spinelli and Maxie to join them but still. He was being selfish and just wanted to spend the whole time with her alone. He loved watching movies with Sam. He loved watching her watch movies. Sam always got so into them; laughing, crying, screaming. She was so passionate, he just loved seeing that in her.

Sam watched as Dorothy followed the yellow brick road meeting the Scarecrow, Tin man and the cowardly Lion. As the four of them enter the field of red poppies falling asleep, she got up. She was going to go seek out Jason; who had jet to return. She told the young couple that she was going to go pop more popcorn, which had run low.

Sam entered the kitchen with the empty bowl under her arm to see Jason sitting at the table nursing his third beer. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes.

"Don't worry I haven't come in here to force you to come back out there," spoke Sam quickly to him. "I just came to refill up on popcorn," she gestured to the empty bowl.

"Sam," spoke Jason reaching out and grabbing her wrist, pulling her onto his lap. "I'm sorry," he bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

After a moment, Sam broke away from the kiss and got back to her feet, turning her back away from Jason. She then opened a fresh package of popcorn and placed it into the microwave. As the popcorn began to pop; Sam turned back to Jason, who had been watching her every move.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, taking a step towards him. "I shouldn't have asked Spinelli and Maxie to join us. I know that why you left. You're upset with me for doing so and I understand. I just thought it would be nice…"

"Sam, shhh," replied Jason cutting her off. "I am the one that should be sorry. I was…I am just being selfish and immature. I wanted you all to my self. I just wanted to spend the night together, alone. Just the two of us, curled up on the couch like the old days. I'm sorry." Jason made his way over to where Sam stood and took both of her hands in his's.

"I'm sorry for being childish," he whispered slowly titling his down and crashing his lips against her's.

Sam closed her eyes and slowly kissed Jason back. This was a side that Jason rarely showed to any one, his vulnerable, almost child like side. It was so different from his usual "Stone Cold" status that people knew him best for. But when ever this rare side of Jason was shown, Sam took it with open arms; it meant that he truly cared and trusted you. It was one of the reasons why she had fallen in love with him so many years ago and slowly again today.

The kiss went from soft and sweet to deep passion in the matter of minutes, leaving Jason and Sam breathless as they pulled apart.

"Jason," whispered Sam, her voice as soft as a feather; reached up and gently stroked his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I should have thought before I opened my big mouth. I just thought…well I wasn't really thinking. I should have asked you before inviting them."

Jason did not say anything to this; instead he reached out and took Sam's hands in his again and kissed her softly on the forehead. They both where forgiven for their actions.

Jason then let go of Sam's hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her to his chest. Sam sighed at this and slipped her arms through his, resting her cheek against his firm chest, closing her eyes.

They stood like this for a moment or two before being broken apart by the sound of the microwave beeping. The popcorn was done.

Sam moved away from Jason and received the bag of popcorn from the microwave and poured it into the bowl. She then moved back towards Jason, taking a piece of popcorn and placing it in his mouth. Jason repeated the same actions to her.

She smiled at this, "Are you coming back in to watch, it's almost over."

Jason leaned down and kissed her again. She took this as a yes and lead Jason back into the living room.

"Finally Fair Samantha," cried Spinelli taking the bowl from Sam. "You are just in time, they are about to meet the Wizard."

Jason and Sam then resumed their positions on the couch, with her curled up against Jason's chest and his arm wrapped warmly around her.

They then all four watched as Dorothy, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man and The Lion walked arm in arm down the long green hallway towards the Wizard.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review! I would love to hear from you and hear what you thought of this one shot of Jason doubling dating with Spinelli. And should I make more double dates? You tell me! Thanks again!


End file.
